


return

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker, those zippy scars from the force lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Luke could still feel his fingers running absently over his hip, his breathing not quite sleep-slow yet; he felt a deeper inhale, too, before Han’s head tilted up slightly, his hand a little firmer at Luke’s hip then.“You’re tired,” he murmured, but it was more of a question, and he didn’t have to wait much for an answer.Han leaned up a little, pressing his lips light over Luke’s jaw, just as light over his mouth when he whispered back, “I missed you.”





	return

The timing couldn’t have been worse.

They had been apart for longer, but Luke hadn’t wanted to then, and he didn’t want to now, either; it had only been a few weeks, far from the worst, but of course he had to be at a meeting when Han and Leia and Chewie were scheduled to be back.

He had to try not to fidget.

It wasn’t easy.

Most of the way through, and he knew they had to have come back, but all the way was a slow time coming before he was finally able to leave.

He skipped the dining hall, straight to the landing bay, but the Falcon wasn’t there.

“Delay…” he mumbled to himself, looking around for a deck officer, but he didn’t have to ask.

“They got held up with an asteroid field,” the deck officer said, tapping through a holopad before turning to a control panel. “Shouldn’t be long.”

“Thank you.”

Luke hesitated there for a minute before leaving again for the dining hall; he picked up a few packets, fresher than what they would have onboard but still easy to carry back to the landing bay without any mess.

The Falcon still wasn’t there.

Luke frowned and moved to a wall a little less in the way.

He had to lean against it after a while, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, starting on a strip of dried fruit while he tapped his heel and watched the ships and the people milling around him.

He was starting to consider opening some of the crackers when there was the rumbling grinding sound of the first airlock opening and closing, a few seconds before the doors started dragging open next.

Luke straightened up a little.

The air thrummed and whipped around his face as the Falcon and a couple shuttles hovered inside, a little unsteady before something was switched, the thrumming easing up as it lowered to the floor with the rest.

Luke listened for a second; there weren’t any alarms, no voices on the intercoms that weren’t normally there, nothing about medical, and he rebalanced the bags in his arms before speeding between the other pilots and engineers to get to the ship.

He waited just out of the way of the loading ramp, only a few more seconds before it lowered.

It was another couple seconds before a scraggly Han came out followed by Chewie, Leia behind them with a backpack barely over her shoulder, her hair twisting out of its braids around her hairline.

It had been a mostly routine mission, but that didn’t mean there weren’t long days.

Han’s mouth opened when he saw Luke, his shoulders straightening just a little, but he waited until he had rushed the last few steps down the ramp; his hand moved, a few inches towards Luke’s before he dropped it at his side again.

“How did it go?”

Han grunted and waved behind him towards Leia.

“I need a shower,” she muttered, only just then adjusting her bag when it almost slipped as she passed them. “I’m going to sleep, don’t com me.”

Luke’s eyebrows raised a little.

“Long day,” Han confirmed. “What’s…?”

“Thought it would be better than what you had while you were out.”

The corner of Han’s mouth twitched up, his eyes a little crinkled at the corners before he nodded towards the exit.

“Got way too stuffy in there, I need some fresh sheets.”

It was usually like that after Han had been away, whether or not with Luke; he always preferred staying on the Falcon, and Luke could understand, but it had been a long time since he had spent that long on his ship, and that had just been with Chewie.

But it had been without reliable access to real water showers, too, and Han didn’t mind that part.

Luke walked slower than usual to match Han, stiff and still a little unsteady after going from a gravity simulator to solid ground; the tiredness seeping off of him didn’t help anything.

They had a while before the debriefing, long enough for a shower and a rest. Luke led Han to the room they mostly just used for days like those, when Han needed a little more room or Luke needed space to think and slow down. The little use it got showed even with Luke spending the last few weeks there; it was clean, the bed small, desk and chair smaller, walls bare and mostly indistinguishable from any of the other rooms for the higher-up officers.

Han stumbled out of his shoes without stopping on his way to the bathroom.

Luke pushed the blankets down and sat at the foot of the bed, only letting himself take a couple crackers to leave the rest for Han while the water ran. Han was taking his time; Luke left the crackers to take off his shoes and his jacket, opening the top button of his shirt as he leaned back against the wall.

The water turned off a couple minutes later. Han’s hair was still wet when he came out with one of Luke’s towels around his waist, stifling a yawn as he looked from Luke to the snacks next to him.

“You got the…” he said, the yawn finally coming out, gesturing to the cookies Luke had left unopened.

Luke nodded; Han tossed the towel over the chair and dug around the stack of drawers for a pair of his sweatpants under Luke’s, an old sweater, the mattress bouncing as he flopped down next to Luke close enough that their shoulders bumped.

“Here.”

Han bumped his shoulder closer and opened the bag of cookies to take one for himself and one for Luke.

“How did it go?”

Han grumbled around a mouthful of cookie before, “As planned, just a slog.”

“Mm.” Luke took another cookie when it was held out for him.

Han finished them and the bag of crackers, some of the fruit, tossing the wrappers in the bin by the small desk before sagging flat to the bed; he held his arm out, mostly limp until Luke took it before tugging Luke down with him.

His eyes were only half open, a little crossed from pulling Luke in on their sides until they were only a few inches apart. He looped his arm around Luke’s waist, their knees bumping together before their noses did, and his lips were soft and slow against Luke’s as they crossed the last little bit of space between them.

Luke felt the hint of a shiver as soon as they did, Han holding him a little tighter, fingertips twitching over his hip; he could still feel how tired Han was, but there was something like relief to it, too, holding him close and not letting go even when they broke apart.

Han’s eyes crossed again, and Luke figured that so did his.

“Let me get the lights,” he said quietly, leaning in again just enough for his mouth to touch Han’s before he got up to switch the light off and change into a looser shirt and sweatpants.

He pulled the blankets back up around them, tight around their shoulders with Han’s arm tighter around his waist, his face tucked against the curve of Luke’s neck.

Luke kissed the top of his head and waited for Han to fall asleep.

He didn’t, though.

Luke could still feel his fingers running absently over his hip, his breathing not quite sleep-slow yet; he felt a deeper inhale, too, before Han’s head tilted up slightly, his hand a little firmer at Luke’s hip then.

“You’re tired,” he murmured, but it was more of a question, and he didn’t have to wait much for an answer.

Han leaned up a little, pressing his lips light over Luke’s jaw, just as light over his mouth when he whispered back, “I missed you.”

Luke moved his hand up to cup Han’s jaw to kiss him properly; there was a bit of a shiver, his prosthetic not quite as warm yet, but he didn’t move away, holding his arm tighter around Luke’s waist with a soft, muffled sound low in his throat.

It was slow, stayed slow, even when Han’s hips shifted against Luke’s, his breathing a little heavier; Luke moved his hand from Han’s jaw, sliding down his chest and into the front of his waistband, another soft sound at the smooth synthetic skin of Luke’s palm circling loosely around his dick.

He  _ was _ tired, Luke could tell, wouldn’t press for anything further. He kept kissing Han as he gradually sped up with his hand, but Han tensed, biting the inside of his cheek as he broke away a couple inches with a quiet, “Wait.”

Luke’s hand went still, didn’t move away yet; Han moved his hand from Luke’s hip, the backs of his fingers brushing up against Luke’s waistband, hesitating almost between his legs before he went back to Luke’s hip with a soft tug.

Luke had to muffle a low hum in another kiss.

He pumped his hand one more time over Han’s dick as he pulled back, the blankets slipping down as they both fumbled out of their pants, but Luke didn’t have time to start on his shirt or Han’s sweater before Han scooted up to lean against the wall and reached to pull at his hand.

There wasn’t much behind it,  _ really _ tired, but Luke didn’t want to make him wait; he followed the tug into Han’s lap, settling over his thighs with Han’s dick between them as he leaned in to kiss him again.

Han wound his arms snug around Luke’s waist, holding him tight again, only loosening a little when Luke shifted up on his knees. Han didn’t stop kissing him even when Luke had to, light over Luke’s jaw and down his neck, and Luke had to stifle a shiver as he steadied Han’s dick below him.

Han’s lips stilled, a deep breath in that let out with a soft groan when Luke lowered himself into Han’s lap.

Han held tighter when he was settled again, another low sound muffled against Luke’s neck before he leaned up to kiss him. He didn’t loosen up again, and Luke didn’t want him to, looping his arms around Han’s shoulders as he slowly lifted up a couple inches; it had been long enough without Han’s arms around him, warm and  _ solid _ against him after the nights with nothing but the thought of it and his hand, nothing on the real feeling.

Han didn’t break away as he sank down again, but Luke still felt his breath hitch, faltering for just a second before he started kissing him again.

Luke kept it as slow as it had started, not lifting up much before he came down again. His right arm was still loose around Han’s shoulders as he moved his other hand up to Han’s hair, loose there, too; it was still damp, fresh-conditioner-soft tangled between his fingers, a shudder underneath him as he rubbed over the base of Han’s skull. 

Han broke the kiss with a breathless  _ oh _ when Luke rolled his hips still flat in Han’s lap, his forehead bumping Luke’s shoulder. Luke shivered again at the kisses across his collarbone, hair tickling his neck, and he almost whined when Han let go of his waist before it turned to a startled groan instead when Han gripped at his hips with a faint scratch of teeth at his clavicle.

Han’s fingers skidded just underneath the hem of Luke’s shirt, just a little tug at the side before Luke leaned back to take it off. His thighs tensed at either side of Han’s waist with a soft moan at the shift inside him with the different angle before he got to it, but Han still didn’t seem to be in much of a rush; his eyes were wide and his cheeks a little pink as he looked up at Luke, dragging his hands down Luke’s thighs from his hips as Luke finally reached to pull his shirt over his head.

He thought, as soon as he had done it, that he could have taken his time, slow—he  _ liked _ Han looking at him like that, wanted more, but they had time; neither of them had anywhere to go yet.

He got better than Han looking at him like that when Han pulled him in again the moment his shirt hit the desk, straight back to Luke’s neck, shooting a spark down his spine that he almost wasn’t able to ignore enough to lean back a little again.

He kept his hand flat at Han’s chest to keep him still;  _ he _ didn’t so much, still slowly rolling his hips.

“I want to…” Luke said, but it didn’t come out much more than a whisper, sliding his hand down Han’s chest to the hem of his sweater.

He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know  _ what _ he wanted in words so much as the feeling of it; he wanted Han, all of him, his skin and the steady  _ thump-thump _ underneath it echoing Luke’s, and Han didn’t make him say anything more than that. He tossed his sweater away with Luke’s and pulled him right back in, squeezing his hips before winding his arms around Luke’s waist again. He only mouthed along Luke’s neck for a couple seconds before up to kiss him, gentle and slow and just a little needy even as Luke kept rocking down into his lap; he kept one arm snug around Luke’s waist as he moved his other hand back around, fingertips brushing over his hip, but Luke stopped him with a firm grip around his wrist before Han’s hand could make it between his legs.

Han pulled back just enough for Luke to see the questioning look on his face. Luke always liked his hands, the piloting calluses along his fingers, but Luke could manage that part well enough on his own; he couldn’t  _ touch _ like Han did, couldn’t grab and squeeze and hold like Han did.

He didn’t have to say that one, either.

Han gripped at his thigh as he leaned up to kiss him again with a low, rough hum, holding Luke as close as he could while still leaving room for Luke’s hand between them. He palmed up to Luke’s hip, moving his other arm from around Luke’s waist to squeeze at his ass, both hands, and Luke didn’t manage to stifle a whine as he rocked down into Han’s lap with a shudder.

He kept at it, no rush to it, slow and almost lazy; he didn’t think he could stop himself from taking his time even if they didn’t have plenty, with Han palming up his sides, another shudder when Han tweaked his thumbs over Luke’s nipples before back down to his hips. Han’s teeth caught at his bottom lip as he ducked down to kiss along his jaw, down to his neck, tucked into the curve there almost like before when Luke had been waiting for him to fall asleep.

He was glad—a greedy sort of glad, just a little bit—that Han hadn’t.

Han gave his hips another squeeze before winding his arms tight around Luke’s waist again. Luke barely noticed the awkward angle it squished his wrist to; he wouldn’t have cared, anyway, Han’s mouth warm and a little desperate along his skin as Luke rolled his hips down against Han’s, his heartbeat thudding hard and quick against Luke’s chest.

Luke pressed his fingers a little more firmly over his clit as he looped his other arm around Han’s shoulders, a little quicker, another whine at the soft bite just above his collarbone. He could feel himself getting there, that heat building up in his belly, edged along by Han kneading at his ass again with his other hand skating up Luke’s back to his hair.

It wasn’t even a tug, just the tangle of Han’s fingers, moving his other hand back from Luke’s ass to hold him tight with an arm around his waist again, and it was the  _ closeness _ that did it. Luke’s thighs squeezed at either side of Han’s, biting the inside of his cheek to try to muffle a moan as the heat in his belly rushed through him, his fingers twitching over his clit.

Han’s arm held him even tighter, his hips jerking up and his breathing heavy against Luke’s neck, and Luke could feel that he didn’t have much longer, either, even through the last waves of it still thrumming through him; that was what had pushed Han so close to begin with, another twitch under Luke’s hips with each little  _ tense _ around Han’s dick, and his skin was still buzzing as he slowly started lifting his hips again.

Luke hid a grin in Han’s hair at the soft, needy  _ oh _ as he did it, just a puff of breath over the curve of his neck that sounded sweetly close to a whimper. There was nothing else, the walls thick enough to block out most of anything from outside, just the occasional squeak of the mattress against the bedframe and Han’s breathing getting heavier against his skin, quietly slick sounds between them, almost the same cozy, bubbled-in feeling as Han’s bunk on the Falcon.

There was nothing to distract Luke from the way Han’s arm tightened just a little around him, his other hand slipping down from Luke’s hair to his hip again,  _ close; _ Luke’s chin bumped the top of Han’s head as he started rolling his hips faster, nudging a kiss to Han’s temple, and there was just another soft sound muffled against his neck before Han’s hips jerked, his forehead dropping against Luke’s shoulder as he tensed underneath him.

Han was slow to loosen up again, still not letting go with his arm around Luke’s waist as his breathing gradually steadied, mouthing lazy little kisses along Luke’s collarbone. He moved his hands to Luke’s hips again eventually, his nose bumping Luke’s jaw as he leaned up for Luke to kiss him.

It was soft, just as slow as the rest of the night had been, long enough for Luke to melt into it a little but not as long as he would have liked before he shifted his hips in Han’s lap with a faint wince; Han pulled back just a little, his fingertips brushing over the jagged lightning-line stretching down Luke’s side—tight, he had forgotten the cream, Han was always the one to bug him about it—before nudging at his hip.

Luke let out a short huff through his nose and leaned in for one more quick kiss before lifting up from Han’s lap. Han was slow to move again, a deep breath before he moved to lie down, almost against the wall with the room he left for Luke.

“One second,” Luke whispered, but Han’s fingers were still loosely linked with his until he couldn’t reach anymore on his way to the small bathroom.

He was quick cleaning himself up and brushing his teeth, but he hadn’t made it through the doorway before Han said, “Get that stuff.”

Luke went back to the little cabinet.

Han hadn’t pulled the blankets back up. Luke’s chest twisted a little, warm; he hadn’t bothered to get his clothes again, either, still a little flushed. He turned onto his side, gesturing for Luke to lie down again before taking the small tub of cream from him.

Luke had to keep his back to Han for him to get the side he needed to. He heard the slick of Han warming it between his fingers, still cool enough to make Luke stiffen up for a second when Han started rubbing it down along his side.

“You forgot to do it.”

Just a bit of a question; Luke shrugged.

“Barely any less than when I left,” Han mumbled, squeezing Luke’s hip before dipping his fingers again. “You’re so bad with this.”

Luke was more in the habit of Han doing it than of doing it himself. He was a little too caught up in the feeling of Han’s fingers slowly rubbing the cream in to stifle a soft sound when Han kissed the back of his neck, felt Han smiling before he leaned back again for more of the cream.

Luke let him finish with his side down to his hip before he nudged Han’s arm with his elbow. “I’ll do the rest tomorrow, I don’t want to make a mess of the sheets.”

Han’s eyebrow was raised when he tugged Luke to lie on his back, and then Luke didn’t manage to stifle a smile, either.

_ “You’re _ not gonna be doing anything, see that much.”

Han propped himself up on his elbow, smearing more of the cream onto his fingers before onto Luke’s chest. He was careful with it, thorough and attentive, each little line fully covered before he looked over Luke’s torso and nodded to himself.

Luke took the tub back when Han capped it, leaving it on the floor by the bed, but he hesitated for a second when he went to lie down again.

He only opened his mouth to tell Han to switch places when Han moved before he had to say it.

He lay flat, his arm out for Han to shuffle back in against his side with less of the cream there. Some still smudged off on Han when he looped his arm around Luke’s waist almost as tight as before. Han didn’t seem to care even if he noticed, just a kiss to Luke’s jaw before he quietly settled against Luke’s side again; his breathing went sleep-slow that time.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr!


End file.
